


His biggest fear

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, phanfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on the prompt: Phil's out at the store getting milk or something and it's a thunderstorm and the power cuts off and Dan freaks the freak out and it would be the fluffiest fluffy fluffer ever to fluffing fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His biggest fear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr page

Phil steps out of the store, a bag of groceries clutched to his side, looking up at the sky. The storm was getting pretty ugly, he thought, tightening his coat around his body and leaving hurriedly. The thunder echoed around him, and Phil couldn’t help but recoil a bit from the loud noise, seeing the flash of lightning illuminating the sky. He needed to hurry back home where it’s dry and comfortable. He could already feel the rain seeping through his coat, heightening the feeling of the cold harsh winds.

It was a relief to see their building and Phil sighed, happily stepping inside. Neither he nor Dan cared much about rain and thunder. When they were inside where it’s warm, they actually quite enjoyed listening to the sound of the rain and watching the lightning cross the sky. It just was never as cool when you were actually caught outside in the storm, he thought as he stepped inside.

Reaching the lobby Phil frowned. Had the power been cut off? It was all so dark in there! He tried to turn the light switch on but it didn’t work. Oh, that would definitely be a problem, he thought, already thinking about what he was going to do without electricity for a few hours.

It took him a few more minutes than he’d like to admit to actually connect the dots in his mind: he wasn’t home when the storm started. Dan was alone in their flat! And now it was dark!  _Oh no_ , he thought,  _that’s not good_! Phil hurried up the stairs, instantly worried about Dan alone in the darkness. He knew about the boy’s fear and he hoped it didn’t freak him out too much this time, but deep down he knew it would.

Entering their flat, Phil dropped his bag on the table, trying to find a clue of Dan’s whereabouts. Nothing so far. As he turned his head he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He felt something almost hit him from the left and he gave a (very manly) cry, dodging out of the way.

“DAN! Dan, it’s me!” Phil said to the dark next to him. He really needed to light up some candles in there.

“Phil? Is that you?” A voice asked, shakily.

“Who else would it be, Dan?”

“I don’t know! It could be a someone breaking to murder me!” He squeaked

“How would they have the key?” Phil complained back, going in Dan’s general direction, “Where are you?” He spread his hand out and managed to grab Dan’s arm, locating him in the middle of the dark.

“OH MY GO-PHIL,” Dan jumped, with an undignified scream, “Don’t do that, you twat! You almost gave me a heart attack, Jesus!”

“Awww, are you scared?” Phil mocked, giggling.

“N-n-no, I’m not sca-… Ah, shut up!” Dan whined and Phil could hear his voice getting shakier. That’s when he decided it was time to stop playing around and do something about this situation.

“Come on, let’s light up some candles in here,” Phil replied, holding Dan’s cold and clammy hand in his own and gently rubbing his thumb on the boy’s hand comfortingly.

Phil carefully lead the way, pulling Dan along. He was surprisingly pliant, just silently following him around in the dark and it worried the older youtuber a little bit. He knew his boyfriend was really scared of the dark, it wasn’t something to joke about, really. It wasn’t a phobia, but he did get really scared, so he vowed  to try to make it better.

Lighting up a candle, Phil dragged Dan by the hand back to the lounge, grabbing the things he bought with him. After he sat Dan down on the sofa, he used that candle to light up another one and left to collect a few things they would need. If they were camping out on the sofa until the lights came back on, he needed to be prepared.

Phil came back a few minutes later, armed with blankets, a laptop, even more food and two more candles to make it lighter. When he finished setting everything up, he sat down next do Dan, holding his hand and asking softly:

“How are you doing? Still scared?” Dan nodded and Phil could see his eyes were shining with repressed tears. Probably from the fear he felt when he was alone in the house, “I’m here now. It’s gonna be okay.”

The older boy put their covers over their shoulder, pulling Dan to himself. He cuddled the other boy carefully closer to his chest. He could feel Dan shaking against him, so he held him closer, rubbing his arms to generate some warmth. Dan made a contented sound, snuggling even closer to the other boy’s body.

“I’m so stupid,” Dan complained, hugging Phil even tighter, “What other 23 year old is afraid of the dark anyway? I don’t know how you put up with me,” he made it sound like a joke, but deep down Phil knew it was not the case at all.

“You’re not stupid!” Phil defended, pulling him back a little to look at his face, “Everyone is scared of something.”

“What are you afraid of?” Dan questioned, curiosity taking over.

“Oh, I won’t tell you! That would be like revealing my only weakness,” he joked back, laughing.

“I bet I can guess”

“Well, go on then,” He challenged, confidently.

“Oh, cocky, are we?” The boy replied, smiling, “Heights? Small spaces? Crowds? Bees?” Phil shook his head all of the times, “Spiders?”

“Well, a little bit, but not quite there yet.”

“OK, I give up!” Dan pouted.

“Good,” Phil answered, reaching over and grabbing the cereal box, “now we can watch a movie and eat some dry cereal. Fancy it?”

“Really, dry cereal? Is that the snack you brought with you?” Dan complained, previous discussion already forgotten.

“It’s all I need!” The older boy responded, nodding his head.

Dan snuggled closer to Phil then, pretending he wanted to watch the screen as Phil selected the film. It just felt safer there, warmer. It felt like home, actually. He felt even happier as Phil adjusted their positions, bringing Dan even closer to his chest and turning on the movie. They watched in silent companionship as the storm raged on outside.

It was over two hours later when the power came back on. Phil opened his mouth to announce to Dan that it was all back to normal again, but one look at his face proved that the boy was fast asleep, head resting comfortably in Phil chest. Resisting the urge to coo at his adorableness, Phil pulled him further back with him, adjusting them to lay down entangled in each other’s arms across the sofa. He fixed the blankets over them and smiled at Dan’s slightly agape mouth as he slept, planting a short kiss to his forehead.

Feeling himself doze off, Phil thought about his biggest fear. He would never tell Dan that, of course, but deep down inside he knew what he was most afraid of. Looking at the lovely boy in his arms, Phil reassured himself that it was the only thing that he would never feel again if he could avoid it.

He feared loneliness more than anything. He feared that empty hole in your chest when you lose someone you love.

No, he wouldn’t ever go through that again, he reassured himself, dozing off to sleep with his lovely boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did this piece of trash take so long to write? wow!! lol Hope you like it more than me, it was a great prompt as well <3


End file.
